


Pancake on Ice

by SpeedIsLife



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24916336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpeedIsLife/pseuds/SpeedIsLife
Summary: Some sort of breakfast before a walk around World's Edge.Just them vibing.
Relationships: Mirage | Elliott Witt/Octane | Octavio Silva
Kudos: 18





	1. the Pancake

A smell made its way through the house into Octane's nose. A grunt as he lifted his head from the soft pillow and looked to his side. The lack of boyfriend next to him was confusing him. Granted he just woke up...

It was hard for the daredevil to identify. He lifted the blanket he was wrapped up in and moved of the mattress, sliding into a pair of shorts, first thinking about a tanktop as well before deciding not to. It's not like it would bother Elliot whatsoever... 

Octane had an idea where the smell was coming from after identifying it as something to eat. Or at least the thought it was. He wasn't quite so sure so he just entered the kitchen where he saw his boyfriend at the stove, poking something in a pan.

"Pancakes...?" Octane wrapped his arms around Mirage's waist, kissing his lover's back gently. The trickster was only wearing his underpants underneath the apron. None of them minded being like this, they've been together for quite a while now.

"Y-yeaaaaahhhhhh you like 'em don't you?" Mirage took his attention off the pan for a second, turning around to face his lover. He was about a head smaller than the trickster which was very cute in his opinion. Octane would often try and kiss him but couldn't quite reach his face most of the time. Mirage raised one of his hands to place it on the speedster's cheek, stroking it gently.

Octane took the touch with a gentle smile, placing one of his hands on top of Mirage's. His smile turned into some sort of grin. He was a sucker for Mirage's affection. And he received a lot which was a big plus in his opinion. 

"Say..." Mirage gave Octane a gentle kiss, having it returned right away as Octane wrapped his arm around Mirage's neck, keeping his boyfriend close for a while.  
"Where's that hoodie i bought you? Paid a lot for that and- I didnt pay a lot of it but- Well- I want to see it on you, if thats okay? Only if you want though- I'm not forcing you t-"

Octane chuckled a little before placing a gentle kiss on the back of Mirage's hand before leaving the room.  
Mirage was questioning whether he was being too rude or something. He just stared into thin air until Octane returned,wearing a shark-themed hoodie.

It was blue and white, the hood had a shark face on it and at the back there was a small tail. Octane looked-  
"Holy- Tavi you look so- You look so-"  
The speedster pressed a small button as the tail started wagging as loud shark noises emitted from the eyes that were apparently its speakers.

The trickster,fueled by love picked Octane up and took a step forward, lifting his lover and spun in circles as he held him above ground.  
Octane raised his hands into the air,shouting: "Ole!" as he enjoyed the moment with a nearly childish glee.

A few seconds passed until Mirage put Octane on the ground again, gently booping the speedster's nose before he made his way to sit at the kitchen table. Mirage looked at Octane who gave him a peace-sign. 

"Slept well?" Mirage sat down at the other side of the table so they were facing each other, almost making it seem like some sort of date. They were on so many before... Octane nodded, leaning back in his chair as he started playing with a pen that was on the table from last night when Mirage was writing a letter to his mom.

They would visit her every now and then. Mirage loved his mother, so did Octane since she usually made a load of cookies that you could live a week off of. The speedster usually shoved them into his mouth one after another as they were truly special.

She always insisted to hear the story of how they first met and how the confession went down. It somehow never got boring for her. Mirage was happy so she was happy as well. 

"Uuuhhhh compadre- What's that smell?" Mirage jumped up, dashing over to the stove before burying his face in his hands. "Damnit- I burnt the pancake, babe-" Octane swung himself out of the chair and stood next to the trickster.

"Oh that's alright- I'll just uh... Put some jam on it,I guess. That good for ya?"  
Mirage shrugged. "I dont mind making a new one but if you insist-" He did mind making a new one since he'd probably screw that one up as well. He watched Octane jump on the kitchen counter to reach the cupboard that had plates in it (a lot of them were on the wall above the counter;mostly out of Octane's reach). He took a plate out and opened the fridge,taking a glass full of jam out.

Mirage was a big fan of jam. Raspberry and strawberry were his favourites. While Octane wasnt exactly a fan of this version of fruit (he preferred normal fruit that wasnt... destroyed). The daredevil was more of a sausage kinda person. He would often say so with a rather sexual intention though. The male could be quite dirty-minded. But it was entertaining in some way. He might find it funny while others (especially people like Wraith,Caustic or Revenant) had an extreme disliking towards it. Mirage would often need to jokingly tell Octane to stop when he made those kinda jokes around those kinda people, afraid of it resulting in one of them snapping the daredevil's neck or something like that. 

His gaze had been lost in the oil of the pan for the past minute or two which is why Octane asked him if everything was bueno. Mirage's response was a simple nod. 

The trickster swiftly cleaned the pan and placed it back where it belonged. After turning around again he saw that Octane's plate was empty and he was one his phone.

"Did you... Did you really just eat that...?"

Octane nodded. "Si,amigo! Got a problem with that?"

Mirage giggled and shook his head. "You're disgusting."

Octane got up and booped Mirage back, smiling.  
"Still acceptable for you it seems. Heh,te amo!"

"Te amo? Did i say that right? Oh i still love you-" He blushed a little. "Say uh,Tavi- Wanna go outside together? We can apparently go to World's Edge between matches to train a bit. But that's not my intention... Just... Get something warm,okay?"

Octane laughed. "Warm? Amigo,the Octrain is always speeding so i never ever get cold! You will see,amor!" Octane left the room to get dressed.


	2. The "Ice"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The stroll around World's Edge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If i made typos please tell me so I can correct them!

A few hours later and they were strolling around World's edge.   
The air usually filled with the smell of gunpowder and the noises of gunshots was now strangely silent and clean. 

They were currently at Overlook, Octane sitting on the ledge while Mirage was a few meters behind him, scared to fall off.

"Wanna go up there where the railing is? I-I mean it's fine if not but-"   
Octane was aware that Mirage was a tad bit scared.   
He swung his legs back on the platform and got up, grabbing Mirage's hand while placing a jumppad next to them.

"Do you always carry those around?" Octane nodded, chuckling.  
"You can never know when you need to make a quick escape! Quick is my specialty after all~"

Mirage rolled his eyes before giggling a little. "If everything you do is fast then why dont you quickly make me breakfast tomorrow?" He softly punched Octane's shoulder in a joking manner.

"Gotta be honest with ya i guess. Not that talented when it comes to cooking, los siento." The daredevil stepped on the jumppad, flying through the air and landing safely on a different platform.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Mirage ran, setting a foot on the jumppad before flying the same direction. He always loved using Octane's jumppads as they were pretty fun to just step on and get launched in whatever direction.

Poorly calculated however, Mirage landed on Octane who fell to the floor.  
A couple seconds of silence as Mirage blushed while Octane started to laugh loudly. What was embarassing to trickster was amusing to him.

"Sorry,sorry..." Mirage mumbled quietly while getting off Octane. The daredevil however kept laughing while getting up. "We've been together long enough for you to know that I don't mind you on top of me, hehehe."

Mirage blushed more. "T-tavi I-" Octane took his lover's hand, stepping towards the railing while looking into the distance, slightly leaning on the trickster's arm. The trickster however laid his arm around the smaller male, gently running his fingers through his boyfriend's hair, softly scratching his scalp in the process.

Octavio took the affection and smiled a little, enjoying the way he was treated by the taller male. He wrapped both of his arms around Elliott, burying his face in the other's jacket. Elliott was a little suprised at first, then smiling as he continued to stroke his scalp. 

Mirage slowly moved to the floor, gently pulling Octane down with him. Octane wrapped his legs around Mirage's waist, placing his face on the trickster's chest and going in for the hug as well. A gentle kiss was placed on his head as he received gentle rubs on his back, running up and down on the smaller male.

They just sat there on the rather uncomfortable metal-floor,cuddling for a bit. The daredevil leaned forward to place his mouth on Mirage's upper chest, starting to suck on his skin, thus attempting to inflict a hickey on him. The trickster blushed a little, looking away and giggling nervously.

Octane would constantly do this. He pretty much had hickeys all over his body since his lover would love to just continuously set his 'stamp' to mark him. After about a minute he pulled back, his eyes fixated on the red-ish mark he left behind.

The daredevil chuckled. "The mark of the devil!" The trickster snorted. "You're Satan now? Take me to hell and make me a demon or... something" Octane gently flicked Mirage's forehead.  
"Heeeeey-" Mirage said, exaggerating his tone on purpose so that he sounded like a crybaby of some sort to which Octane's respond was another chuckle.

A few minutes of cuddling passed as the trickster got up, swinging the daredevil on his back to a piggyback-ride. "Want a free ride to the Epicenter?" The 'passenger' nodded. "Si, por favor!"  
"Well then... Vamanos! I-is that how you say it?"

Octane booped Mirage's nose as a sign for him to get going. He was quite an impatient young man which the other legends usually reminded him of. Not Mirage though, he used to be quite impulsive as well back when he was a child. To be fair though Octane was a 24 year old child... Sooooo not really a child anymore.

Running around with Octane wasn't that hard. The ground was quite even and Octane was pretty light due to his height and body-type. The floor slowly started to transition into snow until Mirage stood on a small mountain, looking at the tower which was pierced by icy spikes. A strange, yet fascinating sight.

"Do you know why that happened?" Octane raised his head which was on the trickster's shoulder to have it rest a little. Looking up into the sky he examined the gigantic ice spikes all around the area. "Isn't that what happens when water hits zero degrees or somethin' like that?" 

Mirage chuckled. "I mean yeah but- y'know what forget it let's just- Go down there and-"  
Mirage took a step and started running down the hill.

Big mistake. Biiiiiiiiig mistake.

Just a few steps and the trickster was already tripping, falling to the floor as Octane slipped off his back, sliding all the way down, stopping at the very bottom, not moving.

Mirage got up and dusted himself off. "Oh jeez... At least that didn't hurt-" He looked around, scanning the area for his lover. It took him a few seconds to finally spot him down the hill...  
Motionless.

"Tavi! TAVI!" Mirage rushed down the hill, tripping a few more times on the way. He slid the last few meters, stopping right next to him. Adrenaline started pumping through his body as he flipped the daredevil on his back. 

He was barely breathing... This wasn't good. This wasn't good at all.

In panic, Mirage attempted to recall what to do if someone is barely breathing. He could tell by the time it took Octane's chest to rise or fall. He placed a hand on the runner's neck to check for the heartbeat. 

Steady... at least something.

What was the next step- He had trouble remembering. Fear... He felt fear.   
What was the next fucking step?! His boyfriend was perhaps dying in his arms and he was too stupid to remember simple first-aid. 

Mouth-to-mouth? Might not be the right thing but he had to try. He pressed his lips on Octane's, attempting to help him gain consciousness. When he removed his lips, Octane rolled off Mirage's arms and sat up.

"Aaaahhhh! Nap time's over!" Mirage, slightly angry flicked Octane's forehead. "Hey, meanie! I was seriously worried!!!" Octane chuckled. "Los siento. Was craving a kiss and some drama..." He got up and shook his entire body, cleaning it from a majority of the snow.  
"Hmph...Darnit you could've just asked I was really scared- Maybe not scared but- Okay I was scared..."

The trickster got up from his knees. "You good, babe?" Octane nodded. "Si,it's just- I now know why you wanted me to wear long stuff... It's kinda cold now honestly." A gentle smile formed on the trickster's face as he took his jacket off.

He was wearing a black hoodie with his face on it, drawn in an cartoon-ish style as below it there was the word "Bamboozled" in thick yellow letters. He wrapped his jacket around Octane who immediately felt his body temperature rise due to the fur on the inside of the jacket.

The daredevil really wasn't one for long sleeves or pants. He usually wore shorts and his vest, but outside the games he would often wear crop-tops or shirts.   
"What if we-"

Octane bends over, grabbing some snow off the ground and pressed his hands together, forming a somewhat ball. It wasn't entirely round so it wasn't really a ball but it was too round to be classified as something else. Mirage just watches as the next thing he knew is that a snowball hit him right in the face.

"Hey!" Mirage formed a snowball as well while Octane did the same. They threw them at each other as Mirage took another solid hit as Octane simply got some snow on his legs. Mirage didn't want to get his jacket dirty so he tried and throw below it, so his legs. The daredevil had a slight advantage since the jacket was way too big for him. Therefore one could never tell if he was 'armed' or not.

Mirage took the hit as well as Octane. The daredevil quickly kneeled down and formed a small cover out of the snow. Mirage was quite impressed with how quickly he did it, but he remembered his words from earlier when he talked about fast was his specialty.

"Used to play in the snow as a kid?" Mirage called out while preparing about 20 snowballs. "Si,amigo. Also did target practice and that kinda stuff." He threw another snowball at Mirage, hitting his chest. "Not my meeeerch! Just kiddin' I don't care-" He did care. Only a little bit though.

"Grenade! Go go go go!" Octane rolled a snowball in front of Mirage's feet. Scared of it being an actual grenade, the trickster jumped to the side. Seconds passed but... Nothing happened.   
The daredevil rose his head from behind the cover.  
"Did you really think i'm throwing an actual grenade? HAH!"

Mirage got up, blushing a little as he looked to the side, obviously embarassed. "Me? Naaaaah i was just goin' with it. Roleplaying y'know-"  
Octane chuckled, throwing another snowball. 

But with the time Mirage slowly ran out of breath. Octavio of course never really ran out of breath but he had to respect that his boyfriend wasn't an extreme runner who never really ran out of breath.

A couple minutes of jumping around and throwing snowballs Miragee got exhausted. They had a lot of fun together tho.  
"Alright, alright... Tavi, Tavi I need a break-"

Octane got up. "Already? Okay-" He walked over to Mirage and pushed him.   
The trickster fell into the snow, looking up at the daredevil with a confused expression. Octane lied down behind him with his arms wrapped around the other's waist.

"Spooning in the snow? Hm, might as well give it a try..." Mirage mumbled as Octane moved closer, rubbing his face on the trickster's back.   
Even though the environment was cold it was strangely comfortable just being in the snow and warming each other up.

It was almost too comfortable. Mirage slowly faded to sleep... The world around him slowly turned black as his eyes shut. Octane went with him after a few minutes. The comfort took over.  
They felt sleep.

A few hours later Octane woke up. It was nighttime and-  
They had a blanket around them?  
Octane saw a note stuck to Mirage's backhead. He would recognize that handwriting anywhere. It was from Wraith.

"Saw that you were missing. Left you a blanket. Come to the conference room at 9AM or Anita will be mad."

Octane gently shook Mirage, waking him up.  
The trickster rubbed his eyes. "We'll need a- Hm? Oh hey Tavi what's up-" He looked horrible. His hair was all messy and his eyes half shut. 

"We need to get up early, vamanos." He pulled Mirage on his feet and took his phone out, texting Wraith a thumbs up.

A portal opened up next to them and they stepped through it.


End file.
